The Table
by zgurl94
Summary: I love Emily and Toby and wanted to write a one-shot for them. This takes place during homecoming, when they go up to the chem lab but instead of fighting something else happens! Disclaimer: I don't own this show or the characters.


You okay?" He asked, as he followed me into the dark cafeteria. I had no answer for him, I could only shake my head. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked again and outside a group of care free seniors ran by. That was how my homecoming was supposed to be, care free and fun. I shouldn't have to be worrying about Maya or Alison or anybody. I came to have a good time with Toby.

"Why don't we go upstairs to the chem lab? It's quiet up there," He suggested and held out his hand, which I gladly took.

When we reached the lab Toby shut the door and began walking towards me. "Did you come with the wrong person?"

"Maybe," I replied and tried not to look into his eyes. "Why do you like me?"

"What?" He seemed shocked that I had asked this question.

"Why are you so nice to me when you know what me and my friends did?"

"Emily, I..I've liked you, for a long, long time. When I went away to reform school and came back I thought I wouldn't, but once I saw you that day we were assigned lab partners I knew those feelings were not going to go away. It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I understand but I just wanted to know what I thought about you," He said and then walked over to the window and looked up at the moon, but it looked to me as if he was blushing.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. "Wait? So you've liked me for a year? Why didn't you ever say anything to me? Or ask me out?"

"First of all, I liked you for about three years, and second, Alison hated me and Jenna probably wouldn't have been to happy either."

"Wait you and Jenna?"

"It was a summer fling, I kind of liked her but was running to her instead of talking to you."

I actually could not believe that Toby Cavanaugh was poring his feelings out to me. It made me feel, unbelievable. For the first time that night, I felt calm and worry less.

We stood there a couple minutes and I walked over to him. When he looked at me with his crystal blue eyes I just about melted. I knew that Toby would always be there for me, even if we were just friends. "You know this relationship would have to be on the down low right?" I asked as I rubbed his arm.

He smiled and turned fully to face me then put his lips on mine. I dropped my purse and he took off his jacket as the kiss became more intense. He lifted my right leg up against his body and started caressing it. I put my hands through his wavy, brown hair and began to moan.

"Emily? Emily are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as he slightly pulled away from me, however he was still holding my leg so I knew he wanted to.

Instead of answering, I walked over to the table that we shared during class and sat on top of it, putting my feet on the chair, and motioned for him to walk over when I slipped off my shoes then started pulling my dress over my head.

He ran the last few feet over to me, kicked the chair out of the way, and started making out with me again. I grabbed his pants and quickly unzipped his jeans while he unstrapped my bra. I laid down on the table and he climbed on top of me. As he pressed his body into mine, I felt so alive. I didn't know how long we did it for until Toby pulled back, panting heavily. I could feel myself panting and my heart was beating really fast.

We could hear voices in the hallway so Toby jumped off the table and helped me to my feet. I snapped my bra back and he pulled his underwear up. I found my dress and pulled it back over my head then started looking for my shoes.

"Hey," Toby said gently as he turned me around to look at him, "I love you."

I had never realized it before, but I thought back to all of our fun class conversations and meetings at the grill, I was in love with Toby. "I love you too."

"It's okay Emily, you don't have to say it because I said it, I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

"No, really Toby I do love you, I wanted to say it back." He smiled when he heard this and kissed my forehead.

"So, I guess this really is our table now," He laughed and I joined him.

Just then, Aria, Spencer, and Hanna burst through the door. "Where were you Emily? We thought something seriously bad happened to you." Aria said as the three came closer.

"Hey Toby, your flies open," Hanna stated and Toby looked at me and I tried not to laugh.

"Emily, where are your shoes?" Spencer asked and this time I couldn't contain my laughter, and neither could Toby.

"It's a long story, I'll explain later," I said as I grabbed my purse and Toby's hand and walked shoeless out of the room.


End file.
